


All in the Family

by fembuck



Series: In the Family [1]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Other, Threesome - F/F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pam notices Eric, noticing Tara, who’s noticing Eric, and she decides that it’s time for them to stop noticing each other and act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place in the not so distant future after the Billith situation has been dealt with and Fangtasia is almost ready to re-open its doors.

With a supreme amount of effort, Pam managed to turn her attention from the stage where Tara was rehearsing her new dance routine and look to the side to observe Eric, whose cool eyes were focused forward, watching Tara unblinkingly as her hips swayed hypnotically before them. 

Pam could no longer feel Eric’s emotions through their bond, but she had spent over a century observing him and could now read the subtleties of his face as easily as a book.  To a casual observer, Eric might have looked bored, leaning back in his chair, his expression neutral as he watched Tara dance, but Pam was not casually observing him, and she could see that his body was coiled.  He was not tense per say but his body was tight with restraint.  With effort, he was managing to hold himself still as he watched Tara, but his right hand rested high up on his thigh, near his crotch, and Pam knew that he wanted to move; that he wanted to touch.

Looking away from him, Pam turned her attention back to her progeny and her lips instinctively curled up into a smile that somehow managed to be both affectionate and lecherous as she watched Tara slide down the pole, every perfect line of her body on display as she moved.  Tara’s figure was perfection.  It was a work of art.  Pam had spent hours running her fingers and lips over every blessed inch of that body, and so she could say with absolute authority that there was no part of Tara that was not a wonder to behold.

Pam shifted in her chair slightly in a useless attempt to alleviate the throbbing that had been steadily building between her legs as she watched Tara dance.  Like Eric she longed to move; she longed to touch.  Her hands itched to be on Tara’s perfect ass, squeezing those firm globes, her fingers digging possessively into dark flesh as she pulled Tara against her and then lifted her up so that Tara’s strong legs had no choice but to wrap around her waist.  If they were naked, Pam would have been able to _feel_ Tara’s wet cunt on her stomach, Tara’s juices dampening her flesh as she helplessly thrust her hips into Pam, needing Pam’s fingers and lips and tongue on her and _in_ her, to quell the raging inferno of arousal Pam had ignited between her legs.  And, oh god, how Pam would delight in fanning those flames, her head buried between Tara’s legs, locked in place by strong thighs, licking and sucking at Tara’s succulent swollen folds and hard pulsing clit as her fingers thrust into Tara until she exploded in Pam’s mouth, orgasm finally, deliciously dousing the flames Pam had stirred.

Completely without her permission, Pam’s fangs popped as her thoughts ran away with her, and her eyes closed briefly in mortification as she heard Eric shift.  Careful to keep her mouth closed – though she knew that the damage was already done – Pam angled her head to the side and saw that, just as she had suspected, Eric was looking at her, his lips slightly curved in amusement.

Pam’s back straightened primly and her lips parted to make a response to his amused smirk, but before she spoke, her eyes dropped down to his lap and she noticed that his hand had shifted.  His hand had moved up so that it was presently resting directly over his crotch, shielding it – and the bulge that was now there – from view, and Pam’s lips curved up into a smile as she stared pointedly at his lap.

As Pam gazed at his lap, Eric knew that he was caught and shrugged lightly before removing his hand from over his crotch, revealing to her the sizable bulge that she had already known was there.  Pam looked up once Eric’s glory had been uncovered and arched a pale eyebrow at him at him, silently commenting on his arousal.  Eric met her gaze steadily for a moment and then his nostrils flared and he dropped his gaze to Pam’s lap, indicating that he knew that under her skirt she was wetter than an otter’s pocket.

Having acknowledged each other’s state of arousal, they gazed at each other for few moments, Pam’s expression thoughtful and contemplative while Eric gazed back at her impassively as he waited upon the results of Pam’s deliberation.

“I’ll speak to her,” Pam murmured, softly but decisively.

Eric nodded, accepting her response, and then together they turned back to the stage to watch Tara finish her routine.

xxx

The moment her routine ended, Eric rose from his chair and strode out of the room without a word.  Tara’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as she watched his abrupt exit, but before she could be more than mildly befuddled by his hasty departure, she felt a wave of heat and longing wash over her and immediately turned her attention to Pam who was watching her hungrily, her perfectly painted lips curved up into the most tastefully dirty smile Tara had ever seen.

Upon seeing her, Tara’s tongue peaked out to wet her lips, and then, in the blink of an eye she was straddling Pam’s lap.

“Did you like the show?” Tara breathed out, her voice soft and rough, as Pam’s hands moved to her thighs and began to slowly slide up.

“It was alright,” Pam drawled; her eyes twinkling mischievously as her hands trailed behind Tara to take firm hold of her ass – as Pam had been longing to do since the moment Tara had sashayed onto the stage.  “Could have used more skin,” Pam whispered playfully, squeezing Tara’s ass before she closed the distance between their lips and kissed Tara gently but passionately, giving Tara a taste of the white hot desire burning within her before she teasingly pulled away.

“Mother _fucker_ ,” Tara groaned as Pam pulled back, a sharp stab of arousal tearing through her, causing her to roll her hips into Pam’s body.  “Don’t tease,” Tara husked a second later, reaching for Pam’s hand.  “You know how fuckin’ hot dancin’ for you gets me,” she continued, shamelessly drawing Pam’s hand between her legs.

“That I do,” Pam breathed out as she popped open the button to Tara’s leather booty shorts.  “And let me assure you,” Pam continued as she slipped her fingers between the leather and Tara’s skin, “that the effect is most definitely mutual,” she continued, biting down on her bottom lip as her fingers slid into Tara’s wetness, making Tara groan in the most delicious way as she bucked into Pam’s hand, silently begging her maker for more. 

Tara dropped her head, resting her forehead against Pam’s and braced her hands on the back of Pam’s chair, sighing contently as Pam began to stroke her.

“I wasn’t the only one,” Pam commented as stroked Tara as best she could within the confines of the tight shorts Tara was wearing.  “You gave Eric a _massive_ man bulge,” she purred, and Tara released a small choked sound, her hips jerking into Pam’s hand as Pam’s words and the image it conjured in her mind excited her more than she was comfortable with.

Pam smiled to herself as Tara instinctively grinded into her hand, too turned on to help herself, and then she lifted her hand and guided Tara’s mouth to hers, kissing her progeny with feverish desire.

“He couldn’t take his eyes off of you,” Pam whispered a minute later, nipping at Tara’s bottom lip before sucking on the tantalizingly plump flesh.  “Which I, of course, understand completely,” Pam rasped, her lips parting as if she actually hoped to be able to drink in the moan that escaped from Tara’s throat when she ran the pad of her thumb over Tara’s clit, making her progeny’s body spasm in her arms.  “How could anyone resist such perfection?” Pam asked softly, dropping her head to kiss the swells of Tara’s breasts which the leather bra Tara was wearing had so helpfully boosted up for her.  “Having been inside of you … having felt you around me, squeezing at my fingers, pulling me deeper into you … god you feel so good,” Pam moaned, losing her train of thought for a moment as she remembered the heavenly feeling of being knuckle deep within Tara.  “Having known that bliss,” Pam sighed raggedly, “It seems almost cruel to tease him with such glorious possibility,” she rasped as she bit down gently on Tara’s skin. 

Tara’s hips automatically rolled into Pam, desperately wanting to feel Pam inside of her after that speech yet also unable to stop from imagining Eric’s cock sliding into her.  Her cunt clenched with desire, as she thought about her maker and her grand-maker inside of her, both of them fucking her hard and deep, and Tara groaned loudly before he gasped in surprise and arched her hips back, disquieted by the turn her thoughts had taken.

She always wanted Pam, always, but having such thoughts about Eric was new and unsettling and she wanted to put them out of her mind, not expand upon them.

Tara brought her hand to Pam’s face, angling it away from her tits and up so that she could see Pam’s eyes.  “Why are we talkin’ about Eric?” Tara asked, her dark eyes watching Pam intently.

Pam was a talker.  She was always very vocal and verbose when they were in bed and Tara was a fan of that.  Pam’s voice and the things she would say with it when they were making love was like having another hand on her body, caressing her, fucking her, driving her closer and closer to orgasm.  She loved it when Pam talked to her, but in all of the months they had been together, Pam had never once talked about Eric when they were making love, and now, with her fingers coated in Tara arousal as Tara’s clit pulsed against her fingers, desperate for her attention, all Pam seemed to want to talk about was Eric. 

It was strange, it was making Tara’s mind consider things she didn’t want to consider, and Tara wanted to know what the fuck was going on.

“We’re talking about you,” Pam breathed out, holding Tara’s eyes as she spoke.

“Yeah, _me_ givin’ _Eric_ a man bulge,” Tara replied, unable to stop her lips curving up the slightest bit as she repeated Pam’s antiquated term even though she was still feeling anxious and uncertain.

“A _massive_ man bulge,” Pam corrected, and Tara’s slightly curved lips turned up into a full grin.

“Alright,” Tara breathed out.  “A _massive_ man bulge,” she continued, shifting a little bit on Pam’s lap as she amended her previous statement.  “But why are you talkin’ about Eric’s big boy boner when your hand is in my pants?”

“I didn’t think you’d mind,” Pam said, watching Tara closely.  “I know you like my tits and ass, but if I’m not mistaken you’re also a fan of male anatomy,” she continued, still stroking Tara though she wasn’t trying to increase her excitement, simply maintain a constant of arousal.  “And Eric _is_ handsome.”

“He is,” Tara acknowledged slowly, still uncertain what was happening.  “But he’s not my girl,” she continued, reaching out to brush her fingers down Pam’s cheek.  “You are.”

“I am,” Pam said sincerely, and as always, hearing Pam pledge herself to Tara sent a wave of arousal through the younger vampire and Tara leaned down and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss that had her bucking into Pam’s hand again.  “But …” Pam began softly when they parted; lifting her hand to stroke Tara’s cheek when Tara tensed slightly in her arms, “We are vampire and …”

“Pam,” Tara interrupted sharply, shifting on Pam’s lap so that she could remove the blonde’s hand from her pants.  “You are freaking me the _fuck_ out!” she declared, narrowing her eyes discontentedly at Pam.  “What the _hell_ is this all about?” she asked, slipping off of Pam’s lap before doing her shorts back up.  “Do you suddenly want to ride Eric’s _man bulge_ again or…?”

“No,” Pam interjected, her voice sharp and loud, though her expression remained calm.  “Been there, done that … a lot actually,” she added, smirking a little as she tilted her head to the side thoughtfully though she quickly wiped the expression off of her face when she saw the way Tara’s eyes flashed at her.  “I love Eric,” Pam continued, her tone and expression serious once more.  “But I haven’t wanted to ride his dick for over half a century.”

“Then why…” Tara began, relieved to hear Pam’s words, but still confused as hell about what was happening.

“Because you do,” Pam interjected softly. 

Tara stared at her, eyes wide and mouth slightly open, looking both incredulous and angry as she gaped at her maker. 

“What?” Tara said, speaking slowly, enunciating the word like she was reading for an ESL diction tape.

“I can feel what you feel,” Pam said carefully, knowing that she was threading on uncertain ground.  “You _are_ attracted to him,” she stated with confidence.

“Fuck you!” Tara exclaimed immediately.

“Tara,” Pam said exasperated, finally rising to her feet so that she could approach her progeny.

“I’m no cheater,” Tara said, stepping back when Pam reached out to touch her.  “I do _not_ fuck around,” she continued, hurt mingling with anger in voice as she stared at Pam.  “I haven’t been on Eric’s dick, I ain’t gonna be on Eric’s dick, and _fuck you_ for thinking that I would do that to yo …”

“For fucks sake Tara, calm down!” Pam exclaimed, using her superior speed to grab onto Tara’s arms and hold her in place before her.  “I wasn’t accusing you of cheating on me.  I know you wouldn’t do that,” Pam continued, her voice gentling as she gazed at Tara.  “Not you,” she said softly, cupping Tara’s cheek.  “Not my honorable warrior,” she breathed out with endless affection as she cupped Tara’s face in her hand.

“You said I was attracted to him,” Tara said, her voice a bit petulant though the fire was gone from her voice as well.  She was still uncertain what was happening, but Pam obviously wasn’t upset with her and that comforted her.

“Because you _are_ ,” Pam replied, stroking Tara’s cheek softly when she felt Tara begin to tense again and saw those beautifully dark eyes flash.  “I’ve felt it,” Pam continued, “I felt it when you were up there,” she said nodding toward the stage, and Tara dropped her eyes, unable to look at Pam because she did feel an attraction to Eric and it tortured her to think that Pam could feel her weakness, that she could hurt Pam that way even though she didn’t want the feelings and would _never_ have acted on them. 

“I love you,” Tara said, forcing herself to look back up at Pam.  “I love you more than I can … there ain’t any words for it,” Tara continued, her eyes rimmed with red.  “I didn’t know it was possible to love someone like I love you, but sometimes my body just … fuckin’ reacts to him, but I don’t want him, not really.  _You’re_ all I want,” Tara said, her voice pleading, begging Pam to understand.  “ _You’re_ all I need, and I won’t ever, _ever_ , betray you like that,” Tara swore, as she lost the battle she was fighting against her tears, allowing one to slip down her cheek.

“Tara,” Pam breathed out, feeling tears begin to well in her own eyes as Tara’s misery, shame, and _absolute_ love for her washed over her in waves.  “Come ‘ere,” Pam said, opening her arms, and Tara gratefully wrapped her arms around Pam, hugging her tightly.  “I’m sorry,” Pam whispered, stroking Tara’s hair as she held her.  “This was probably too soon,” she breathed out, speaking mostly to herself.  “You’re just so strong,” she whispered, stroking Tara’s hair, “So capable.  I forget sometimes how young you are,” Pam continued, whispering the words into Tara’s hair.  “It’s hard for me, to remember how a human would react to certain things.”

“I ain’t human,” Tara murmured into Pam’s neck.

“No,” Pam acknowledged, “But you’re young enough that you still think like one,” she pointed out gently.  “I didn’t mean to upset you,” Pam went on, pulling back slightly from Tara so that she could see her face.  “I didn’t realize how what I was saying would come across to you.  I know I don’t share well,” she began, and Tara smiled at what an understatement that was.  “But I love you, and I love Eric,” Pam continued.  “All I want is for the two of you to be happy, and vampires … we share,” Pam breathed out, careful to stay in physical contact with Tara as she spoke, “Makers and progeny especially.  I wasn’t accusing you of anything earlier … I was offering,” she said, looking deeply into Tara’s eyes as she spoke. 

“Offering what?” Tara asked, feeling a mixture of excitement and trepidation bubbling within her.

“To share,” Pam said.  “Not always,” she added quickly and firmly, and Tara smiled a little, “but sometimes, if you wanted – which I think you do – you, and me, and Eric could … fuck,” she went on, shrugging.

“I thought you hadn’t wanted to ride his dick in half a century,” Tara said.

“I don’t,” Pam replied smiling a little bit.  “But you can.  And … to be honest, the idea of watching that is _very_ appealing to me.  A thousand years of fucking has made Eric skilled,” Pam murmured.  “He’ll bring you pleasure, and I love seeing you receive pleasure.   Watching you come is one of my greatest joys,” she purred.  “And when it’s my turn,” Pam breathed out huskily, “he’ll be more than content to watch us as well.”

“You two have done this before,” Tara said with certainty, “shared women,” she clarified.

Pam nodded.  “Often,” she admitted seeing no point in trying to shield Tara from the fact that in one hundred and forty plus years she had managed to have quite a lot of sex, and that a fair share of it involved Eric in some way.  “But you’re different,” Pam went on softly.  “He’s behaved himself with you, because of how I feel … about you,” she continued softly, almost shyly.  “He wasn’t sure if I …”

“Would want to share,” Tara offered and Pam nodded.

“It’s only recently that I’ve felt any interest from you, in him,” Pam continued, “and … I want to make it clear that I’m not trying to give you to him like a prize milk cow,” Pam went on, watching Tara intently, “I just want you to know that if you want this …”

“I get it,” Tara said, taking Pam’s hand and squeezing it, and Pam could feel through their bond that Tara’s emotions had settled; that she was no longer agitated.  “I’m still tryin’a wrap my mind around it, but I get what you’re sayin’,” she said.  “Can I think about it?” Tara asked, not able to deny that she was intrigued by the idea but also more than a little weirded out by it. 

What Pam was proposing was _very_ different to anything she had ever considered for herself in the past and she did know how to feel about it.

“Of course,” Pam said immediately, squeezing Tara’s hand back before she wrapped her arms around her progeny and drew her into her arms.  “This is your choice,” Pam whispered to her.   “Don’t think that Eric will mope around like a school girl with a broken heart listening to emo music and writing mean things about you on the washroom stalls if you decide you don’t want this.  Eric will always find a way to bust a nut,” Pam declared, and Tara couldn’t help smiling and laughing a little at that.  “He wants you, but he will accept, without malice, not having you,” Pam continued.  “Do only what _you_ are comfortable with.”

“What about you?” Tara asked, unable to not worry about Pam’s feelings even though Pam was telling her to do as she wished.  “How do you feel about it?”

“Either way I have you,” Pam replied honestly.  “My preference is your preference,” she continued and Tara nodded.

They hugged for a while longer and then Pam pulled back enough that she could kiss Tara, softly and sweetly.

“Fifteen minutes ago my hand was in your pants,” Pam breathed out, her voice low and wicked, reminding Tara of the wetness between her legs their conversation had temporarily distracted her from.  “I miss that,” Pam breathed out, slipping her hand back between Tara’s legs, cupping her over her shorts.  “Let’s do that again,” she continued, pressing the heel of hand against Tara, making Tara moan.

“I like the sound’a that,” Tara murmured, bracing her hands on Pam’s shoulders before she pushed her back into the chair Pam had been occupying before and moved to straddle her again.

“Wait!” Pam said as Tara was about to climb onto her lap.  “Take off those shorts,” she purred.  “Momma needs room to work,” she breathed out, smiling wickedly at Tara, and Tara very happily complied with her request before mounting Pam again, allowing her maker to work her all she wanted.

 

The End


End file.
